The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia pulcherrima known by the varietal name H-527 Red. The new cultivar is a radiation induced sport of the variety Dynasty (H518), U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,150. The bracts of the new variety are a bright red against a green foliage whereas Dynasty is a dark red against a bluish green foliage. The new variety is shorter than Dynasty with better branching after being pinched.
The new cultivar was discovered in May of 1985 in Sugar Run, Pa.; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings shortly thereafter in Sugar Run, Pa. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Sugar Run, Pa. Continued observations from the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar come true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.
The following traits are determined to be basic characteristics of this new cultivar which in combination distinguished this Poinsettia as new and distinct:
1. Eight and one-half week response time under black cloth. PA0 2. Five to seven breaks after pinch. PA0 3. May be grown single stem or pinch. PA0 4. Top leaves are medium green. PA0 5. Mature leaves are medium green. PA0 6. Petioles are dark red. PA0 7. Veins on top and bottom leaves shine; middle vein on leaves light pinkish green. PA0 8. Stem on bottom and top green and brownish red. PA0 9. Bracts are bright red. PA0 10. The center of the bloom is very long lasting. PA0 11. Blooms have three layers of bracts, type flat. PA0 12. 18-20 leaves have been counted on a fully developed pinch plant bloom. PA0 13. The largest bloom size measured on a single stem of a pinch plant have been 12 inches in diameter. PA0 14. Bracts range in size on a pinch plant from 3 cm. wide and 7 cm. long, to 8 cm. wide and 15 cm. long. PA0 15. In normal blooming, the new cultivar shows color in October and is fully in bloom in the beginning of December. PA0 16. Good for growing in the sun belt. PA0 17. Plants ship well. PA0 18. The new cultivar is resistant to fading and is long keeping, lasting through the Christmas season after showing color in October. PA0 19. The plant height reaches 34 cm. to 40 cm. depending on the growing conditions.